We Made It Real
by FaberryCupcake
Summary: Faberry Week Day 7: The Future - Rachel met a girl named Lucy in a beach house. Lucy showed her cards that seem to be showing them their future until Lucy left. 11 years passed, Rachel finds herself again at the same beach house. Did those cards really predicted their future?
1. The Cards

7 year old-Rachel was playing along the beach out of Ohio. She would kick the sand and build sandcastles nearby the shore. She was looking for some shells when she looked up a hill and saw a little girl with long blonde locks, dressed in a red baby doll dress and her expressive hazel eyes looking at her. Rachel swore that girl was the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. The girl smiled at Rachel and started to leave the spot. Rachel tried her best to climb the hill just to follow her.

Rachel followed the tracks of the mysterious girl inside the big beach house on that hill. The house was like a mansion. Staring in awe and wonder she looked around the house and its hallways. She saw the girl again along the hallways towards the North Wing.

"Hey…" the girl called out and beckoned Rachel to follow her.

Rachel walked towards her but the girl kept walking. Still Rachel followed her she found herself entering a bedroom. The bedroom was huge. Fit for a princess. It looks like one of those in the storybooks, medieval and elegant. Then her gaze when to the girl, who was standing by the window, still looking at her,

"Hi."Rachel greeted.

The girl just smiled.

"I-I'm Rachel" Rachel said.

"Hello. I'm Lucy." The girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Rachel smiled back.

Lucy giggled. "Me too. Can I show you something?"

Rachel shrugged. "Sure, if you don't mind."

Lucy smiled and ordered Rachel to sit on the carpet.

Rachel nodded and complied.

Lucy held a box and sat across Rachel on the carpet.

"What's inside?" Rachel asked.

"The future." Lucy said.

"You're a fortune teller?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, just playing." Lucy smiled.

Rachel bit her lip as she watches Lucy open the box filled with cards. Lucy picked a card and placed it in the carpet. The two girls saw a woman with long, wavy, blonde hair wearing a white tank top and jeans in the card and she is standing at the same curtain where Lucy was standing earlier.

"Is that you?" Rachel asked with wide eyes.

"I don't think so." Lucy smirked.

"I think it's the future you." Rachel giggled.

"I hope so." Lucy sighed.

"You will always be beautiful." Rachel said.

"Thank you. Are you ready for the next card?" Lucy asked.

Rachel nodded and again Lucy picked a card in a different order from the box and laid it on the carpet next to the first card. It was a card with two people kissing. It has the same blonde woman from the first card kissing a short brunette.

"Oh-Kay." Lucy mumbled.

"Wow. That's us." Rachel said as she pointed the card.

"You still can't be sure." Lucy shrugged.

"We will turn gay?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"I don't know maybe it has to do something with love." Lucy pouted.

"Pick another card." Rachel said.

"Chill, Rachel."

The both girls giggled. Lucy picked another card and placed it on the carpet after the two cards. It pictured the same blonde woman from the two cards but a little bit older, standing in the middle of a formal gathering, dressed in white and black cocktail dress as if she is looking for someone. The woman turned even beautiful.

"Wow. I can't wait to dress like that." Lucy said with a grin.

"I can't wait to see you wear that." Rachel said.

Lucy nodded in agreement and picked another card. She placed it on the carpet on top of the three cards. It was a picture of the same beach house they are in.

"We will meet each other here?" Rachel asked Lucy.

"I think so." Lucy scrunched her nose.

"I like it when you do that." Rachel chuckled.

"Do what?" Lucy smiled.

"Scrunching your nose. You look cute." Rachel said.

Lucy smiled and picked the last card. She puts it on the carpet below the other cards and closes the box. It's the picture of two women wearing coats, holding each other's hand at the same hill with the same beach house and a little snow.

"Aww… how sweet." Lucy said.

"That's us again." Rachel grinned.

"Still you can't be sure. We are just playing with cards." Lucy rolled her eyes.

"I like what I'm seeing." Rachel said.

Lucy smiled and stood up. "You should go back. Your parents must be looking for you."

Rachel stood up and smiled, "Will I ever see you again?"

"We will be here until the end of summer. I think. Are you always around?" Lucy asked.

"We always go here at the beach for a picnic the whole summer. Rachel smiled.

"I guess we will see each other pretty often huh?"

"Yeah. If only your parents are not around." Rachel frowned.

"They're always not around. They leave me here to play. They go with their friends." Lucy frowned.

"Then I will be your friend and I will be with you till they come home." Rachel said.

It made Lucy so happy that she hugged Rachel so tight. "Thank you!"

"I think I'm starting to like you now." Rachel whispered.

"Me too." Lucy whispered back.

Rachel hugged Lucy back. "See you Lucy."

Lucy pulled back and smiled. "See you Rachel."

Rachel smiled and left the bedroom to go back to the beach.

* * *

Lucy and Rachel spent time together every day that summer, whether it's inside the beach house or by the beach.

Lucy even met Rachel's dads. And Rachel met Lucy's parents. They were so happy. They kept on talking about the cards.

Until one day, Rachel found Lucy by the hill with a sad face.

"Hi, Lu. What's wrong?" Rachel frowned and sat beside Lucy.

"Daddy said we are going to leave early this summer to go back town for school. We won't see each other again, Rae" Lucy said with a cracking voice.

"Oh, Lu… You'll come back next summer right? We will still see each other again." Rachel said.

"No Rae. We won't be going back until I don't know when." Lucy pouted.

"We will see each other again. I just hope soon." Rachel said as tears fell from her eyes.

Lucy cried with Rachel on the hill when…

"Quinnie! It's time to go." A voice of a woman called from the beach house.

"Wait? You're leaving already? Quinnie?" Rachel pulled back

"Yes. We are leaving today. That's why I'm sad because I don't want to leave you. My whole name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. Only Mom uses Quinnie as a nickname." Quinn gave a sad smile.

"It's the most beautiful name ever. But, no. Don't go!" Rachel cried.

"Quinnie it's time to go!" the voice said again.

"Yes mommy." Lucy shouted back.

"Lu… No…" Rachel whined.

"I'm sorry Rae." Quinn said sadly and went inside the house.

* * *

Rachel stood near the beach house's gate, watching Lucy put her things in the trunk. Lucy gave Rachel a sad smile and hopped in the car seat.

Rachel can't help the tears flow from her eyes. As the car drives away, Rachel watches Lucy look from the back window and wave goodbye.

"Good bye, Lu…" Rachel whispered.

* * *

11 years passed, Rachel wakes up from her alarm. This is it! Summer! It's time to go out of town. Her dads will take her to the beach. The beach where she would play when she was a still a little girl. It's been a while. She never really got a chance to go there since the beginning of middle school.

So she did her usual morning routine and packed her bags. There was a knock on the door.

"Hey sweetie. Ready to go?" Hiram asked.

"Coming Daddy!" Rachel said with full of excitement.

"Great! See you in the kitchen." Hiram said and closed the door.

Rachel smiled and freshened herself up. Then she grabbed her bag and went down the kitchen.

* * *

"Here we are!" Leroy said.

Rachel squealed and got out of the car as fast as she could. Rachel felt like she was 7 again. She began looking for shells. She started throwing rocks on water for fun. It was the child in her. It made her so happy.

She was about to go back to her dads when her eyes caught sight of the hill. The beach house was still there. Then something fluttered in her chest. It was a strong feeling. So instead of going back, she went to the beach house. The beach house looks familiar to her. She went inside and tried to recall the things buried deep in her mind.

* * *

TBC


	2. The Moon & The Lovers

**A/N:**

 **The Moon - warns of fears anxieties, confusion and subterfuge. Power of imagination and unexpected possibilities.**

 **The Lovers - could mean new love, attraction, sex but also could mean failed relationships, unfaithfulness and separation. It could be a struggle between the heart and the mind/head.**

* * *

Rachel looks around the beach house. Everything was familiar to her, from the furniture to the hallways and rooms, until her eyes caught a shadow move at the North Wing. That hallway was familiar to her. Then suddenly she heard in her mind, a voice of a little girl.

" _Hey."_

Then, there came flashes of a red baby doll dress and long blonde hair in her head. She closed and shook her head as she regained her focus back at the hallway.

* * *

She walked towards the hallway leading to the North Wing and went in a bedroom, there she saw a woman with blonde hair wearing a white tank top and jeans standing by the windows as if she is waiting for her. Then she remembered those beautiful hazel green eyes that belonged to only one person.

"Lucy?" Rachel asked.

The blonde smiled.

"Lucy. You look gorgeous." Rachel said in awe.

"Hi. I'm surprised you still know me." Lucy said.

"How will I ever forget the girl I've ever liked first?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Really?" Lucy blushed.

Rachel nodded and cupped Lucy's cheek. "Yes. And you are still the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Lucy blushed even more. "Thank you. Do you still like me?"

"Always." Rachel said.

Lucy smiled and leaned forward, planting a kiss on Rachel's lips. Rachel's eyes flutters close as she felt Lucy's soft lips on hers. Rachel pulled her hand away from Lucy's cheek and wrapped her arms on Lucy's torso, deepening the kiss.

Lucy pulled away and whispered to Rachel's ear. "My name is Quinn from now on by the way."

Rachel opened her eyes and nods. "Okay. Quinn."

Quinn smiled."Good." then pulls away and sits on the bed.

"Why did you kiss me?" Rachel asked.

"I just felt like doing it. Why did you kiss me back?" the blonde mumbled.

"I just felt that it was the right thing to do. I liked it." Rachel said shyly.

Quinn just blushed.

"So you're gay?" Rachel asked in confusion.

Quinn chuckled. "I'm really not into labels, Rae. But if that's what you call it then I guess I can live with that."

"When did you get here?" Rachel asked and sits on the same bed.

"Few hours ago. You?" Quinn shrugged.

"Oh… same." Rachel giggled.

"18 right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah.' Rachel replied.

"Wow. 11 years. It's been a long time." Quinn chuckled.

"I missed you so much, Lu… I mean… Quinn. I can't stop thinking about you since the day you left." Rachel mumbled.

"Me too, Rae. But I didn't know how to communicate with you. I didn't know your address. I don't know your phone number. I searched your name on Facebook. You weren't there." Quinn huffed.

"I deactivated my Facebook account when I was cyber bullied. I still have MySpace. But I'm no longer active." Rachel smiled sadly.

Quinn frowned. "What happened?"

"It's a long story. I've been bullied at school and on social networking sites because I'm a diva show off." Rachel sadly said.

Quinn hugged Rachel. "It's okay. I'm here."

Rachel smiled. "Thanks, Lu…"

Quinn smiled and pulled away.

"You look really good. You're still pretty as ever. I like your style." Quinn said.

"Thank you." Rachel said as she blushed.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Rachel asked.

Quinn shook her head. "Nope."

"Why? You're pretty." Rachel asked.

"I have many suitors, Rae. But I never liked every single one of them."

"Why?"

"I reserved my heart for someone else." Quinn said.

Then she looked at Rachel,

"What about you?"

"I did have one. His name was Finn, but we broke up last month." Rachel said shyly.

"Oh. Why would he break up with you? You're pretty, smart, caring, and sensitive." Quinn asked curiosity.

"He didn't break up with me. I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"I love someone else, and it wasn't a boy."

"Then it's a girl then?" Quinn raised a brow.

"Yup."

Quinn bit her lower lip. "Is that someone, me?" she asked with a soft shy voice. Almost like a whisper.

"Possibly." Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled and blushed at the same time. Rachel swore Quinn is about to turn red.

"Are you mad?"

"No." Quinn shook her head. "Why would I be mad?"

"Uh- Because I just said that I may have the possibility to fall in love with you?" Rachel said.

It was true though. Quinn isn't mad. Actually she just feels the same way as Rachel does but she is not quite sure whether to tell it or not. They've just met again after 11 years. So she just gave a hint.

"I guess we are just in the same corner then." Quinn shrugged.

"I-What?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Where are your dads?" Quinn asked hoping Rachel would forget what she said.

"Maybe setting up our picnic spot and tent or looking for me. Wanna come and say hi?" Rachel asked.

Quinn nodded and held Rachel's hand as they went to the beach. Just like the old days.

* * *

"Lucy, dear! It's wonderful to meet you again!" Hiram said as he hugged Quinn.

"You too, Mr. Hiram. You still look dashing as ever." Quinn said.

"Still the sweetheart we knew. You look adorable and more beautiful." Hiram said as she pulls away from the hug.

Quinn just managed to giggle.

"Daddy where's Dad?" Rachel asked.

"He's getting some things from the car." Hiram shrugged

"Can we help?" Quinn asked.

"Sure, Lucy dear." Hiram said.

Quinn grinned and grabbed Rachel's hand.

* * *

"So Lucy, are your parents around?" Leroy asked.

"Yes they are but they went interstate for 4 days. I drove to the beach house by myself." Quinn replied.

"You have a car?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Dad gave it to me as an 18th birthday present." Quinn smiled.

"Oh my god! I forgot your birthday was last month! Belated Happy Birthday, Quinn!" Rachel perked up.

Quinn giggled. "Thank you, Rae."

"Quinn? That's your new name?" Hiram asked raising a brow.

"Uh- yes. My full name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. People started to call me Quinn because it's unique and neutral. And also the fact that I'm not the only one named Lucy." Quinn answered as she looked down.

"Valid reason but I'm still calling you Lucy. It became a habit." Hiram said.

"Sure. Whatever suits you." Quinn smiled.

Rachel smiled and held Quinn's hand. "S'mores?"

Quinn took the S'mores and ate it with a giggle.

* * *

Rachel and Quinn grabbed a blanket and lay down by the beach, looking at the stars.

"Please stay." Rachel whispered.

"I will but not that long." Quinn mumbled.

"Why?"

"Rae, have priorities. I have school, I'll be graduating soon and I'm applying for Yale." Quinn said.

"Well, same here. I'm practicing for my audition at NYADA while running Glee club." Rachel shrugged.

"Still that doesn't make any difference."

"I don't want you to go." Rachel whined.

"But I have to. You may not see the value of it yet, Rae, but you will understand soon." Quinn said as she reached for Rachel's hand with a pen in hand.

Quinn wrote her email address and Facebook name on Rachel's hand.

"There. You can reach me anytime. People are talking about keeping in touch. And I want to make sure we do too." Quinn said

Rachel nods. "Will you stay with me for the night?"

Quinn nodded and cuddled in Rachel's arms as she closes her eyes.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you, Quinn." Rachel whispered.

Quinn just hummed as she fell asleep. Not so long, Rachel followed Quinn to dreamland.

* * *

Rachel woke up and saw an empty space by her side. She sat up and looked around. She saw Quinn sitting on top of a rock a few inches away from her.

Rachel stood up and went to Quinn.

"Hey…" the brunette yelled.

Quinn looked at her. When Rachel was almost an inch from Quinn, Quinn spoke.

"Were you serious about what you said last night?" Quinn asked.

"About what?" Rachel said as she sat beside Quinn.

"About you starting to fall for me." Quinn replied as she looks back to the horizon.

"I- Yes." Rachel huffed.

"Why?" This time, it's Quinn's turn to ask.

"You are really beautiful. You make me happy." Rachel said.

"But you still don't know what we are up against. We don't know what the future holds." Quinn looked at Rachel.

"We may not know but we can try and figure out." Rachel said as she looked at Quinn's hazel green eyes.

Then voices of little girls began to fill their heads…

" _Is that you?"_

" _I don't think so."_

" _You will always be beautiful"_

" _We will turn gay?"_

" _I don't know maybe it has to do something with love."_

"The voices. I know those voices." Quinn shook her head.

"You heard them too?" Rachel asked.

"Those are our voices, Rae. 11 years ago!" Quinn said.

"Oh-kay. I'm still taking that in." Rachel said.

"Why did we said that?" Quinn looked at Rachel.

"I really don't know." Rachel sat beside Quinn on the rock.

"I want to know. I want to know what we did 11 years ago." Quinn said as she leaned on Rachel's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out soon." Rachel said and looked at the horizon with Quinn.

* * *

(the next day)

"Do you really have to go back?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I need to prepare for my last year. I wouldn't want to miss it." Quinn said as she closes the trunk.

Rachel stepped towards Quinn. "I guess I'll see you soon?"

"Ditto. You know how to contact me." Quinn said and kissed Rachel's nose before getting in the driver's seat.

Quinn started the engine and waved a hand at Rachel from the open window as she drives off.

"Until we meet again, Lu..." Rachel whispered as she watches Quinn drove off.

* * *

TBC


End file.
